


The Sound of Silence

by HorizonsDawn



Category: VALORANT (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Deaf Character, F/F, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29889714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HorizonsDawn/pseuds/HorizonsDawn
Summary: Sage finally introduces the person she loved the most to her parents. But the person wasn't what her parents expected at all.Despite that, would Jett be bothered?
Relationships: Jett/Sage (VALORANT)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	The Sound of Silence

'Can we get one of the cranberry soda's?' Jett signed over to sage as Sage pushed the cart over to the drinks section of the supermarket. Jett was holding onto Sage's arm as she was afraid that the people that were moving behind her would scream on her if she didn't move. And well, even if they did, she wouldn't hear them at all.

Sage stopped the cart for the while and looked at the fridge before looking back at Jett who's eyes were just pinned over the cranberry soda's.

"You don't finish them in one day okay?" Sage signed and mouthed back, Jett hesitated. The request was impossible but she wanted to have them really badly. So she nodded hesitantly. Earning a playful chuckle from Sage, she grabbed onto a pack of them before moving on to the rest of the sections they needed.

As they moved on though, Jett lightly tugged onto Sage's hoodie as she found something that peeked her interest once again.

Sage was looking at some snacks that time, when her attention was caught by Jett who was pointing at a mirror that reflected the both of them. Jett was smiling happily.

'You look beautiful.' Jett signed. Reaching onto her tippy-toes to give Sage a kiss on the cheek.

Sage couldn't help but smile and blush at the act. Returning the kiss, except it was on the lips. Jett was satisfied and was back to her bright personality in a flash.

As it was their time to pay, Jett was just standing beside Sage as the cashier checked in on their items. A person behind Jett actually was now asking her a few times to move. But Jett couldn't hear, so she didn't budge. 

As Jett noticed that people were staring at her now, she noticed the man who was asking her to move but she had trouble reading the words that escaped his mouth.

Sage quickly noticed before she was about to pay, and told her that Jett was actually deaf, so she signed to Jett, that she should move aside so the man could pass through. Why was he even wanting to pass on a pay line? 

Even though their wholesome time together was more than that upsetting moment. Everytime Jett had to encounter something like that, it's Sage who takes responsibility of it. She really loved how her girlfriend was daring enough to speak for her. But sometimes she wondered how useless could she be without Sage.

"Thinking sad thoughts again?" Sage signed over to Jett who was pouting at the taxi seat on the ride home.

'It's just that I've wondered what my purpose would be if I didn't have you by my side, am I being a burden, Sage?'

"You're not a burden. Being disabled isn't something you chose to be, Jett. And I'm perfectly fine with guiding you all the way. I will never leave you, okay?"

The white haired girl was still sad, but knowing Sage meant what she had told, Jett let the topic go. When they were home. She watched as Sage were carefully putting the items they bought into the fridge, and the cupboards. Sage took a can of cranberry soda and gave it to her girlfriend. And put the rest on the fridge. That was atleast something that made her cheer up.

There are alot of things you can't do when you couldn't hear. Ofcourse, it's a disability. But Jett never looked at it that way. She looked at it as if it were a challenge. She could handle herself fine when she was alone. But ever since this 'challenge' decided to bless her with a girlfriend. She felt alot more confident.

Filling the last cupboard up, and Jett finishing the cranberry soda. They went upstairs lay down together. Sage was using her phone for working purposes, while Jett was just comfortably snuggled up with her.

Sage felt a hand press against her chest, it was definitely belonging to Jett. But Jett had no bad intentions. 

"What are you doing?" Sage signed.

Jett retreated her hand for a second and answered 'Feeling your heartbeat.' before putting her hand back again.

Sage caressed Jett's hair. After handling a few PDF's sent by her workmate's. She was just scrolling down onto her social medias.

After a while, Jett fell asleep. And the sight was very adorable. So Sage decided to take a picture, silly of her. But she couldn't help herself. But from the soft giggling, it turned silent as her phone started to ring. Her throat went dry from the familiar number.

Standing up from the bed carefully to not wake her girlfriend up, she moved over to the living room and answered the call.

_"Sage darling, I thought you wouldn't answer."_

"Why wouldn't I, mother."

_"Well, I called to tell that your father and I are visiting you tomorrow. You haven't checked on us in a while and, I want to know who's got your heart. Who's the lucky man?"_

Haha, man, funny. Sage thought, should she mention that it wasn't a man? 

"Come see for yourself tomorrow mother. They live with me. And it's best if I don't ruin the surprise." Sage answered, earning a laugh from her mother. A few more words left their conversation before it was over. The call ended and Sage went back upstairs to lay down with the peacefully sleeping Jett.

"No matter what they think of you, I'm staying."

•••

Hours passed and before Sage knew it was already morning, but Jett wasn't with her on the bed. So she bolted up and looked around, not in the room. But she does smell something. So she went down over to the living room.

There she was. Jett cooking breakfast. Jett felt the footsteps of Sage by the wooden floor, so after a while she turned her head to see Sage with quite the smile in her face.

Jett was making an omelette, and on another pan, bacon. And there was already an orange juice set aside as she did so. Sage wrapped her arms around Jett's torso, hugging the girl from behind. 

'Hello.' Jett signed with one hand as the other was occupied. Sage just planted a kiss on Jett's cheek, granted to Jett that was a response to her greeting. 

After she cooked, they ate as Jett was telling a story about her seeing a cat in their front yard that was looking at her almost begging if the cat could go inside the house since it was cold. As much as Jett wanted to. She didn't want to do anything without Sage knowing.

'If you want to know, the cat is still outside.' Jett signed before finishing her omelette and putting her empty plate on the sink.

Sage smirked and finished hers as well, gulping down some orange juice. Jett took her plate, her glass and went over to the sink to wash them clean. While Sage smirked to herself and checked the front yard if there really is a cat. And there is.

Sage sat by the porch swing and tried calling the cat, as the cat heard, it instantly went to her by jumping on the swing, rubbing it's head against Sage's shirt while Sage softly patted it. 

The cat made it's way to sit on Sage's lap, not long after, Jett followed over to see Sage with the cat she saw earlier. She smiled and sat beside Sage.

The cat was multi-colored, it's fur had a mixture of orange, black and white and it was extremely fluffy. Jett patted it's chin and felt it purr by her touch. 

"Do you want to keep it?" Sage signed.

Jett's eyes widened, for a pretty cat, it sure has a chance of not being stray. Though jt didn't have a collar and no one seemed to be looking for it ever since she saw it. So she looked at Sage, and asked.

'Can we?'

"Ofcourse we can." Sage signed back.

Jett just smiled in delight, she seemed to be thinking of a name for it ever since she saw it. And it didn't take her long to think of a perfect one.

'Thorne, we name her Thorne.' Jett signed and stood up to stretch. Sage gave a thumbs up in approval. 

As they went ahead and let Thorne inside the house, Sage wanted to inform Jett about her parents visit. So she did.

"Mom and dad are coming over." Sage signed and Jett raised her brow, it's definitely not a time to visit them. But with the mention of Sage's parents, she never actually had a conversation with then because she hadn't met them. Funny, because she couldn't conversate anyway.

'Then this calls for a shower! Together.' Jett wiggled her brows. She seemed to be calm about it. She wasn't afraid or even thought of anything bad. Well she did, but she rarely looked on the bad side.

"Together huh?" Sage signed and giggled.

'Race you!' Jett signed quickly as she bolted her way upstairs.

Sage thought it was silly, but she made sure to catch her way up as quickly as possible as well.

They were on the shower together, warm water washing over their bare bodies, Sage washed Jett's hair, their slight height difference making it easier for Sage to do so. While Jett watched aa the water slowly wash away to the drain. She spun around after, facing Sage. She pucked her lips softly. Asking for a kiss.

Sage did so. Moments like these, Jett was extremely caring. But she craved for attention, it wasn't a bad thing. She just wanted to be cared of. And Sage never failed to make her feel so.

Jett understood they couldn't lock lips that long, or being exposed to the water too long might make them both catch a cold. So she pulled away. And let them both finish their shower.

Sage and Jett were both wearing clothes now. Still, Sage dressed properly since her parents are coming over. While Jett just wore a pastel blue sweater with grey sweatpants. Yes, she wore no shirt underneath.

Not that Sage complained, it's not that her parents would look under her girlfriends clothing anyway. So they just watched television while waiting. Thorne was sitting in between them. Jett was focused with the movie on the television luckily it had subtitles. While Sage just watched how Jett would furrow her brows every often because the main character of the movie would piss her off because of his stupid decisions.

Sage remembered, the first time she met Jett's parents. She expected Jett to be nervous as well. But Jett was un-bothered. Guess where Sage met Jett's parents? They were just gravestones. Jett only had her parents and her brother as people who truly treasured her, unfortunately to her, her parents passed and her brother Yoru had to work back in their home country Korea. Yoru didn't abandon her, but he couldn't be there for her and Jett understood that Yoru works for the both of them. It's what pushed Sage to make Jett smile as best as possible.

The doorbell rang and it wiped Sage's thoughts off.

Sage informed Jett she'd be opening the door, Jett nodded to. Sage gently opened the door to find the exact people she expected to visit her this day, who just came all the way from China.

Her mom embraced her first, then her dad. They stepped inside and they had small conversations on their way. Constant questions about how Sage was doing and if she were okay as her answers were consistent and made sure she was okay.

When they arrived at the living room though, Jett was nowhere to be seen. But Thorne was sound asleep on the sofa.

"A cat? Sage, weren't you a dog person?" Sage's dad asked, Sage gulped.

"Could I not have both father?" She chuckled nervously.

"Why ofcourse you can, it just took me by surprise darling."

"Aside the pets, I am excited to meet your partner, Sage. Is he around?" Her mother asked as she sat down on the sofa beside Thorne. While her Dad sat on the other side.

Sage went speechless for a bit, surely Jett probably is just over the bathroom. But she didn't want to bother unless she ever were.

"Mom?"

"Yes dear?"

"What if-"

Her question was cut off when a sound of a can was heard over the kitchen. There Jett was as she opened the can of cranberry soda. Gulping a few, before walking back, it seemed like she was holding something on her back. She walked her way until she was infront of Sage's parents. Holding her hand in front of Sage's mom, asking if she could hold it, her mom let her, so she blessed. And bowed infront of her dad.

Sage noticed Jett actually was holding a whiteboard, and a whiteboard marker. Words written on it, even a few doodles. What's written was:

'Hello, my name is Jett, it's a pleasure to meet you both. I am deaf, so apologies if I couldn't speak.'

With some doodles of a small version of herself and a heart, despite Jett being deaf, she could write properly, because Sage made sure to help her with these things.

As the elders read through the words, they released a hearty laugh that Jett knew was a good thing. Honestly, Sage was proud of even if it looked silly, Jett is handling the situation very well. 

She quickly erased the words, and followed it up with:

'But there is one more thing.'

And Sage took it as her chance to speak, so she stood beside her girl, and spoke.

"She's my girlfriend, mom, dad. She's the person you've been wanting to meet. I've been with her for 2 years. And we've been going well. We take care of each other and I love her. Mom, dad." Sage spoke, Jett knew what Sage would be telling them now. 

"Don't worry, we've seen it coming honey. We love you still, and Jett as well. She seems to be fragile." Her dad answered, reaching an arm out to Jett, Jett handed the whiteboard over. Her mom was the one who wrote.

'Take care of Sage.',

As she read, she nodded and gave Sage's parents a hug, Jett missed her own family. Having to feel the warmth of her parents again. So she took her time, before bowing to them once again. The amount of respect she was showing. It was better than what Sage's mom expected to have, she was a bubbly teenager. At the same time, she's kind.

"Well, what do you say about we head out for lunch?" Her mom suggested.

Sage signed over to Jett "Do you want to eat outside?"

'Ofcourse!' Jett signed happily, and bolted upstairs to wear casual clothing.

"She's a keeper, I can feel it." Said Mei before hugging her daughter.

"Thank you... Mom, dad..." Sage couldn't help but embrace her parents. She was happy they accepted her, moreover Jett as well.

And so it was Sage's turn to dress, they headed outside with a bright smile on Jett's face, the day couldn't have gone any better for the both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> I just decided random names for Sage's parents, note that they aren't canon.
> 
> For a character like Jett to be deaf when she's literally so energetic made me think this story was a great idea to work on.
> 
> The deaf character would've been Sage, but I got her to play another role and where'd the fun be when I go the easy way?
> 
> Be sure to leave a feedback if you enjoyed so:)


End file.
